The Menagerie, Part I (episode)
Spock kidnaps Captain Pike and hijacks the Enterprise. Summary ]] s]] Teaser The Enterprise arrives at Starbase 11. When Captain Kirk, Spock and Dr. McCoy beam down, they are puzzled when they are greeted by the commodore's secretary, who welcomes them to the starbase and then tells them that the base commander, Commodore Mendez, is curious as to their sudden arrival. Kirk tells Piper that they received a subspace message asking them to divert there. Piper tells Kirk that the base sent no such message. Piper takes the landing party to Commodore Mendez, who tells Kirk he has no explanation. Kirk then tells Mendez that Spock received a message from the former commander of the Enterprise, Fleet Captain Pike, which urgently requested them to divert there. Mendez says it's impossible. Kirk begins to defend Spock by stating if Spock says he received a transmission, then that is how it is. Mendez says that while he does not doubt anyone's word, he's simply saying it's impossible. When Kirk asks why, Mendez is surprised that Kirk does not know about what's happened to Captain Pike. According to Mendez, there's been talk all over subspace about it now for weeks. Mendez takes them upstairs to the medical section to see Pike. En route, Mendez asks Kirk if he ever met Pike and Kirk says they met when he took over the Enterprise from Pike when he was promoted to Fleet Captain, and mentions that Spock served with Pike for several years. McCoy asks what happened to Pike, and Mendez tells him that during an inspection tour of a cadet vessel, one of the baffle plates ruptured. Pike went in, likely to engineering, pulling out as many cadets that were still alive and severely exposing himself to the delta rays. Confined to an electric wheelchair guided by nerve impulses, Pike is horribly disfigured and cannot speak; although his mind is completely unimpaired, his sole means of communication is a flashing light with an accompanying beep: once for yes, twice for no. After Kirk, McCoy and Spock meet briefly with Pike, Spock requests a moment alone with his former commander, and says cryptically to him, "You know why I have come... I know it is treachery and it is mutiny, but I must do this." Bereft of the ability to move or even make facial expressions, all Pike can do is keep beeping "No." Spock tells Pike he has no choice. Act One In Mendez's office, Kirk continues to insist that Spock received a transmission from the starbase and entered that also in his own log. Kirk says that's all the proof he needs. Mendez has Kirk search the record tapes himself to see that there were no messages, no transmissions sent from the starbase. Kirk then says he suspects the record tapes have been changed as a computer expert can make such falsifications in the records. Mendez says that the fact is that Spock's former captain is hospitalized and horribly injured at the starbase and that Spock seems to be the only one who heard the recording. Kirk says if Spock wanted to see Pike, he could have requested leave and Kirk would have granted it. After a moment, Kirk tells Mendez there's no trouble in the sector of space they're patrolling, no alien problems so he has no idea who would want to divert them there. Mendez calls down to the computer center and asks Chief Humbolt if he's rechecked the data tapes for the date in question and then asks if there is any way a message could have been sent from the starbase without them knowing it. Humbolt says that he has checked and that it would not have been possible, that they've checked and rechecked everything possible. Mendez then tells Humbolt to start checking the impossible. After Humbolt steps out of the lab, Spock appears, having slipped in, and accesses a computer and begins to make alterations to it, creating a voice of someone at the starbase to make a transmission to the Enterprise. Meanwhile, in Mendez's office, Miss Piper, who met Kirk and the others when they beamed down, comes in with a report for Mendez. Mendez formally introduces them and Piper tells Kirk that a 'mutual friend' described him. Lt. Helen Johansson. According to Piper, she only mentioned that she knew Kirk. When Mendez asks for her report she says that they weren't able to find any evidence of a message. Then she mentions Spock's many years of service with Pike and that there were indications of extreme loyalty on the part of Spock toward Pike. Kirk interrupts her, telling her that a Vulcan can no sooner be disloyal than he could exist without breathing, that goes for his present commander as well as his past. Piper says they're forced to consider every option. She mentions that Captain Pike is under observation every minute of every day. Mendez concurs, telling Kirk that Pike is totally unable to move and that his wheelchair is constructed to respond to his brain waves and that he can turn it. Move it forward, backward slightly and with a flashing light he can say "yes" and "no." But that's all that he can do. Mendez says Pike's mind is as active as anyone else's but it's trapped inside a useless, vegetating body and that Pike is kept alive mechanically with a battery driven heart. Kirk then asks if there's no way then that Pike could have even asked for that message to be sent, to which Mendez shakes his head "no." On board Enterprise, Lt. Uhura informs the duty officer, Lt. Hansen that they're getting a message from Starbase operations. The message from the starbase says that Enterprise is receiving new orders which are to be fed directly into the ship's computers and that this is top secret and scrambled. Hansen orders Uhura to request confirmation. Back on the starbase, just as Uhura calls for confirmation, Humbolt walks in on Spock and tells him this is a secured area. Spock first tells him that he has security clearance. Humbolt says he wasn't notified and then notices Spock's alterations to the computer. Humbolt tries to stop him, but Spock won't budge. Humbolt manages to shove Spock away but he shoves Humbolt right back out of the way. He tries to continue working as Uhura continually asks for confirmation from Kirk. Humbolt then tries to physically assault Spock, to no avail, and Spock casually nerve pinches Humbolt into unconsciousness. Uhura then tries to call Kirk, but Spock has a computer tape ready with Kirk's voice, telling Uhura she has confirmation. Hansen then asks how he's supposed to handle the helm if he doesn't know where they're going since the information was fed directly into the computer. A further playing of the Kirk tape has Kirk ostensibly telling them that Spock is there and will answer all questions. Spock then activates an intercom and tells Hansen that the ship's computers will handle the helm. Spock then tells Hansen that he is not to discuss this with ship or starbase personnel. When Hansen acknowledges, Spock says they'll warp out of orbit in one hour. Later, Kirk is seen observing Pike on a monitor. When McCoy enters, Kirk wonders what Pike keeps blinking 'no' to. McCoy says that the attempts at questioning have agitated him almost into a coma. When Kirk asks McCoy how long he can live, McCoy says as long as any of them. He then expresses irritation at medical science. "Blast medicine anyway! We've learned to tie into every organ in the body except one. The brain. And the brain is what life is all about. Now, that man can think anything we can, and love, hope, dream as much as we can. But he can't reach out and no one can reach in!" McCoy points out to Kirk ruefully that they could "question him for days, weeks" without getting anywhere. Bones also ponders the tragedy of Pike's condition – that his mind is in perfect condition, but inaccessible to the outside world. Kirk then asks McCoy if this could have anything to do with Spock. Kirk mentions that it was either one of two things, either someone sent them a message diverting them to the starbase or someone lied about receiving it. Kirk wonders if that could be Spock. McCoy defends Spock, reminding Kirk that Spock is a Vulcan, which means he's incapable of telling a lie. Kirk then points out that he's half human. McCoy reminds Kirk that Spock's Human half is completely submerged. If Spock were caught acting or even thinking like one of them would be completely embarrassing. Kirk angrily states that someone is interfering with his command and his ship and while he doesn't know who it is, he intends to find out. Even if it were McCoy. If he had the technical know-how, Kirk would suspect him, but he doesn't and Spock does. McCoy tells Kirk Spock would not make a false entry in the log and then Kirk asks him how does he explain that there is a false entry in the log which doesn't jibe with the established facts. McCoy confesses he can't, but is still incredulous that Kirk is questioning Spock. McCoy admits that it wouldn't be so hard to imagine if it were him. "I can't, but to question Spock of all people! Me, yes. I could run off half-cocked given a good reason, so could you! But not Spock. It's impossible!" McCoy then receives a message from Starbase Transporter Control, informing him that he's needed aboard Enterprise for a medical emergency. They say they have no information on what's happened, just that he's needed aboard. McCoy tells Kirk that somebody probably discovered a hangnail. He says he'll beam up and then let Kirk know what's going on. Shortly thereafter, Mendez shows Kirk a report on the planet Talos IV. Kirk notes that it is "for eyes of Starfleet Command only." Mendez says he's certifying he ordered Kirk to read it. Mendez asks Kirk what he knows about the planet. Kirk says he knows only what every other ship commander knows. General Order 7 (as quoted by Kirk: "No vessel under any condition, emergency or otherwise, is to visit Talos IV.") with the only death penalty left on the books for violators. According to Mendez, only top fleet command knows why. Even the report offered by Mendez does not explain the reasons for such harsh measures. But it does mention that the Enterprise, while commanded by Captain Christopher Pike, with a half-Vulcan science officer named Spock, was the only Starfleet vessel to have visited Talos IV. While discussing the situation, Miss Piper is watching Captain Pike in his room on a monitor. She turns away to look toward Kirk and Mendez for a moment and when she turns back, she sees Pike is gone. She yells loudly for Mendez, who then contacts Starbase Operations and is told that Enterprise is leaving orbit and refuses to acknowledge their signal. Act Two The Enterprise departs from Starbase 11. Hansen says that it seems strange with no navigator on duty and Spock reminds Hansen that the ship knows where she's going. Uhura begins to reply to a request for communications (likely from the starbase) and Spock tells her to maintain radio silence. Then, Spock announces to the crew that Captain Kirk has been given medical rest leave and until the ship returns to base, Spock is temporarily in command. Spock tells the crew that Kirk wants them to follow Spock's orders as they would his. McCoy hears this upon entering the bridge and wants to know who diagnosed Kirk with needed a medical rest leave and just who called a medical emergency. Spock takes McCoy to a guest quarters where he discovers Pike. McCoy tries to ask Pike if he's alright. Spock diverts McCoy's attention with a record tape with a message, ostensibly from Kirk, telling McCoy not to disturb Pike with any questions, only that he should take care of him and follow Spock's instructions to the letter. While McCoy listens to the recording Pike continually blinks "no" from his chair. When Spock returns to the bridge, Hansen tells him that a ship appearing to be a Starfleet shuttlecraft and asks if they should reverse course but Spock tells him that they will not make contact. Meanwhile, aboard the shuttlecraft, Kirk and Mendez try to raise the ship and Kirk begins to get angry when the Enterprise won't respond. Back on Enterprise, Spock accesses the computer and determines that the object chasing them is indeed a Starfleet Class-F shuttlecraft and Spock discovers that the shuttle has already traveled too far for them to return to Starbase 11 with the fuel supply currently aboard. After the fuel runs out on board the shuttle, Kirk and Mendez continue forward coasting throughout space. Kirk says that he partly hopes that Enterprise doesn't come back for them. Kirk knows that if he and Mendez step aboard that deck, Spock will be finished, court martialed, disgraced. Mendez reminds Kirk that if Spock makes it to Talos IV, he's dead. Mendez wonders why Spock would want to take Pike there. In Pike's report he said Talos IV contained absolutely no practical benefits for mankind. When Kirk says that Spock would have a logical reason for going there Mendez speculates that perhaps he's just gone mad. On board the ship, McCoy wonders who might be chasing them in a shuttlecraft, and as he does so, Spock accesses the library computer and tells it to execute pre-loaded instructions. Suddenly the ship reverses engine power and comes to a full stop. At that point, Spock makes a ship-wide announcement summoning an armed security team to the bridge, orders the transporter room to prepare to beam Captain Kirk aboard and until then, Lieutenant Hansen is in command. The bridge crew is surprised and confused. At that point, Spock presents himself to McCoy (as senior officer present) for arrest on a charge of mutiny -- the orders for Spock to take command of Enterprise were false. The entire bridge crew is shocked at this turn of events. The security team arrives and after a slight prodding from Spock, McCoy has Spock arrested and confined to quarters. Meanwhile, Hansen sees Kirk and Mendez beamed aboard. After Hansen transfers command of Enterprise to Kirk, he tells Kirk that Spock is in his quarters and under arrest. Uhura contacts Kirk, telling him the engines have activated. Kirk tells her to stop engines and have whoever ordered that to report to him but Hansen tells Kirk that Spock has the computers running the ship. When Uhura says they can't disengage computer control, Scotty leaves to try to work on the computer. Kirk accesses main computer control and orders it to disengage from helm. Kirk again, using his command authority, orders the computer to disengage. The computer explains that it is still unable to comply. The computer controls are tied in to the ship's life support systems, and cannot be disengaged until the ship reaches Talos IV without cross-circuiting those systems. Act Three As Enterprise continues on course to Talos IV, despite all attempts at disengaging computers, arrangements are made for a hearing aboard ship. However Spock waives his right to counsel and to the hearing and requests an immediate court-martial. Kirk denies his request. When Spock asks why, Kirk explains that mutiny requires a panel of three command grade officers and that there are only two available. Spock interrupts to point out that there indeed, are three officers of command rank available – Kirk, Commodore Mendez and Captain Pike. Kirk quickly denies that request because Captain Pike is a complete invalid. When Spock points out that Pike is still on the active duty list, a fact that Mendez confirms. "We didn't have the heart to retire him, Jim. He's got you, whatever he's doing he's planned it well." As the court-martial opens, with Mendez as presiding officer, he straightforwardly asks Spock if he is aware that if the Enterprise should enter the Talos star group that a further charge involving the death penalty will have to be held against him. Spock replies that he is. Mendez then asks why. What does it accomplish for them to go to Talos, and why is it so important that Spock take Captain Pike there? Spock asks if Mendez's comments are part of the record, which Mendez says they are, Spock then asks for the viewscreen in the briefing room be activated. When Mendez asks why, Spock says that by doing so, he can comply with Mendez's request that he explain why they must go to Talos IV. Kirk realizes that by asking "why," Mendez has opened the door for any evidence Spock wishes to present. Kirk believes that's likely what Spock had in mind. Mendez agrees and orders Scotty to activate the viewscreen. On the screen, the panel views the events of the voyage of the Enterprise to Talos IV under the command of Pike, 13 years ago. (Please note that the actual events of the flashback sequences will not be revisited here. For that information, please see the summary for .) Mendez and Kirk ponder the source of the presentation, enough that Kirk stops the playback shortly after beginning to ask Pike if that really was him on the screen. Pike beeps in the affirmative, that it really is him. Kirk says that's impossible as log entries from those days were not as detailed as the video record offers. He then asks what they were watching but Spock says he can't say at this point. Mendez asks Pike if any record tapes like this were made during their voyage, to which Pike beeps in the negative. Mendez tells Spock the court isn't obliged to view evidence without knowing the source. Spock points out that the court asked him "why" to which Mendez replies that he was maneuvered into asking it and then prepares to rule Spock's evidence as out of order but Kirk says he wants to see more of it. Mendez says that Kirk has the right but questions whether Kirk is saying that he wants to see more is based on the fact that Spock is not only Kirk's first officer and personal friend which Kirk insists is irrelevant to the matter. Mendez then agrees and they once again begin watching. A bit later, after the Enterprise is on course to Talos IV on the recording, Mendez stops playback again to address Spock. He tells Spock that he's impressed with the manner in which he's manufactured all this and congratulates him on his imagination. Mendez then tells Spock that they are in a court of space law and not a theater. Spock asks Pike to tell the court that what they are watching is not fiction, nor a clever photographic record. Spock directly asks Pike if they are witnessing the actual events of thirteen years previous. Pike beeps "affirmative." Spock tells them that Pike is confirming that the events on the viewscreen is indeed exactly what happened during the voyage the Enterprise made to Talos IV. Spock then offers to release the ship to manual control if, after watching the complete transmission, the court still wishes to turn the ship back. Mendez is incredulous, telling Spock he's in no position to bargain. He then calls the situation ridiculous, telling Kirk that Spock stole the Enterprise and abducted Captain Pike. Mendez says that as far as he's concerned, this has gone far enough and Kirk votes instead to continue because they haven't yet heard the full story. Mendez votes not to continue and prepares to declare a deadlock but Kirk points out that there is still one member of the trial board to hear from. With that, Mendez turns to Pike and asks him if they will continue under these proceedings to which Pike beeps "affirmative." The trial will continue. Act Four On the monitor screen, the voyage of Captain Pike and the Enterprise to Talos IV continue. Just after Pike is kidnapped by the Talosians, Uhura interrupts the trial with a message from Starfleet Command to Commodore Mendez. Uhura reads back the transmission. Starfleet's subspace monitors show Enterprise has been receiving transmissions from Talos IV, in violation of Starfleet general orders. With that bit of information, Kirk begins to realize, with Spock's confirmation that the images they have been seeing are coming from Talos IV. Starfleet relieves Kirk of command, and orders Mendez to assume command of Enterprise, disabling it if necessary to prevent further contact. Mendez looks right at Spock and tells him he knows of the orders regarding any contact with Talos IV and by taking these actions he has deliberately invited the death penalty. He then tells Spock that he's not only finished himself off, but he's finished Kirk's career as well. Spock gets up and tells Mendez that he surely knows that Captain Kirk knew nothing about what was happening and Mendez reminds Spock that a captain is responsible for everything that happens aboard his ship. Mendez then directly orders Spock to release the ship to manual control, an order which Spock respectfully declines. Mendez tells Spock he's earned the consequences then and declares the court in recess. As everyone begins to leave, Kirk confronts Spock, asking him if he knows what he's doing and also if Spock has lost his mind. Spock pleads with Kirk not to stop him and not to let Mendez stop him. Spock tells Kirk it's his career and Captain Pike's life. Spock tells Kirk he must see the rest of the transmission. After that, Kirk orders the security guard to lock Spock up. After Spock is taken back to the brig, Kirk is left alone in the briefing room for a moment to contemplate what is happening and he's clearly worried about the outcome of the trial. To be continued next week... Log Entries *''Captain’s log, stardate 3012.4. Despite our best efforts to disengage computers, the Enterprise is still locked on a heading for the mysterious planet Talos IV. Meanwhile, as required by Starfleet General Orders, a preliminary hearing on Lieutenant Commander Spock is being convened and in all the years of my service this is the most painful moment I’ve ever faced.'' *''Captain’s log, stardate 3012.6. General court martial convened. Mr. Spock has again waived counsel and has entered a plea of guilty.'' *''Captain’s log, supplemental. Mr. Spock on trial for mutiny has forced the court to accept unusual evidence. On our monitor screen, the voyage of Captain Pike and the Enterprise to the one forbidden world in all the galaxy.'' Memorable Quotes "Do you know what you're doing? Have you lost your mind?"'' "Captain – Jim, ''please! Don't stop me – don't let him stop me. It's your career, and Captain Pike's life; you must see the rest of the transmission." Kirk considers for a moment. Then, to security officer: ''"Lock him up." :- Kirk and Spock "For Eyes of Starfleet Command only." "Oh, I'm certifying I ordered you to read it... know anything at all about this planet?" "What ''every ship captain knows – General Order 7: 'No vessel under any condition, emergency or otherwise, is to visit Talos IV." "And to do so is the only death penalty left on the books. Only Fleet Command knows why – not even this file explains that... but it does name the only Earth vessel to ever visit the planet." "The ''Enterprise; commanded by Captain Christopher Pike." "''With a half-Vulcan science officer named Spock." : - '''Kirk and Mendez McCoy searches for the words: "Mr. Spock is, um, under arrest. ''Then, softly, to Spock: Is confinement to quarters enough?" "''Adequate, doctor; I'll make no trouble." McCoy hesitates, then, exasperatedly, to security guard: "Well, ''confine him!" : - '''McCoy' arresting Spock Background Information Sets, props and costumes * A matte painting was created for the Starbase 11 exterior. Large cranes can be seen in the background, representing construction on the starbase or perhaps assembly of starship components. The wall used in this scene was recycled for , and . The round dais in front of the wall was later used by Tharn and his council in . * The Starbase Operations set is a redress of the engineering room set. An opaque blue wall has been placed behind the grid to hide the forced perspective set. The panel in this room from which Spock issues orders to the Enterprise is a re-use of the neural neutralizer control panel from . The computer banks in the room will later be seen in . * The structures seen outside Mendez' windows are cut-outs of buildings. In the first scene in Mendez' office, behind Kirk is a clear view of a corner of the set behind one of the pieces. * Commodore Mendez' desk features one of the goose-neck video screens seen on the early Enterprise bridge in . * In this episode, and , we see 23rd century doors that are opened with handles. * During the indoor scenes on Starbase 11, if you look outside the windows at the night sky and cityscape, you can occasionally see white objects passing by. These may have been intended to be shuttles or shooting stars. The most clear and undisputed scene in which to see one of these objects is in the beginning. After Commodore Mendez approaches Captain Pike in regard to his visitors, you can see a small white dot slowly flying in the lower left of the window. * Scotty does not wear a dress uniform during Spock's court-martial, possibly due to budget constraints. He will finally get a dress tunic in . * The door to Pike's quarters, in the Intensive Care area of Starbase 11, opens on hinges, rather than sliding into the wall. The courtroom door in is similarly hinged. Story and production * The footage used from the original pilot was directed by Robert Butler. He is not credited for it here although he is credited as the sole director of despite that episode also containing material shot by Marc Daniels. * When Spock orders the Enterprise back to retrieve the shuttlecraft, he tells the transporter room to "prepare to beam Captain Kirk aboard." He doesn't mention Mendez, whom we've seen on the shuttlecraft with Kirk. We find out in that by this point Mendez was a Talosian illusion, suggesting that Spock already knew that, or the Enterprise's sensors simply didn't detect anyone other than Kirk. * Footage of the shuttlecraft is reused from . Although, because it was aired before "The Galileo Seven", "The Menagerie, Part I" was the first episode featuring the shuttlecraft in the original series. * A scene which shows crewman listening to the intercom in a corridor is reused from . * This is the same starbase seen in . It is not made clear why there is now a different commodore in charge of the base. Perhaps Mendez and Stone had different responsibilities. Stone had been referred to as the base's commanding officer in the previous episode, named in the credits as the "portmaster." Effects * When Pike is kidnapped, Mendez pauses for a second as though listening to something, then says, "Mendez here, what is it?" A voice or attention signal was not dubbed in at that point. However, it has been put in for its Remastered version. *When the camera zooms in on Talos IV, the shot of the planet is clearly that of Earth, evidenced by the North American shape visible. Apocrypha * The first winner of the Strange New Worlds contest, "A Private Anecdote", depicted Pike reminiscing during his convalescence at Starbase 11. Significance and legacy * This episode won the 1967 Hugo Award for "Best Dramatic Presentation". Combined with "Part II," it's the first of four Star Trek episodes to win the award. The others are , , and . * "The Menagerie, Part I" and constitute the only two-parter in the run of the original Star Trek. * Chris Pike's wheelchair has become ensconced in popular culture. It has been seen in many series such as Futurama and South Park. Remastered Information * "The Menagerie, Part I" was the twelfth remastered episode of the The Original Series to air. It premiered in syndication the weekend of and took about two months of work by the CBS Digital team. http://trekmovie.com/2006/11/20/behind-the-scenes-at-cbs-digital/ The remastered version of this episode featured new footage of the shuttlecraft (here called the Picasso, SB11-1201/1), replacing the stock footage produced for . A new digital matte painting of Starbase 11 was created as well, for establishing shots as well as for views outside windows. Live actors were also digitally inserted into the base, giving it a far more active appearance. Image:Picasso.jpg|The "new" shuttle Picasso Image:Starbase 11 surface, TOS remastered.jpg|A revamped Starbase 11 :The next remastered episode to air was the concluding part, . Production timeline * First draft: * Final draft: * Premiere airdate: * Hugo Award: * Remastered airdate: * Limited-time-only theatrical presentation (remastered edition with ): and Video and DVD releases *US CED VideoDisc release: . *US LaserDisc release: . *Original US Betamax release: . *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 9, catalogue number VHR 2274, release date unknown. *Japan LaserDisc release: . *US VHS release: . :Unusually, this tape contained both parts of "The Menagerie" (usually, US releases were single-episode). *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 1.6, . *Original US DVD release (single-disc): Volume 8, . *As part of the TOS Season 1 DVD collection. *As part of the TOS Season 1 HD-DVD collection. Links and references Cast Starring * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock Special guest star * Jeffrey Hunter as Christopher Pike (archive footage from ) Guest star * Susan Oliver as Vina (archive footage) Also starring * Malachi Throne as José I. Mendez * M. Leigh Hudec as "Number One" (archive footage) * Peter Duryea as José Tyler (archive footage) * John Hoyt as Philip Boyce (archive footage) * Adam Roarke as Garrison (archive footage) * DeForest Kelley as Dr. McCoy * James Doohan as Scott * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura Featuring * Sean Kenney as Injured Christopher Pike * Hagan Beggs as Hansen And * Julie Parrish as Miss Piper Uncredited * Majel Barrett as the Enterprise's computer voice * Frank da Vinci as Vinci * Brett Dunham as Security lieutenant * Tom Lupo as Security guard * Eddie Paskey as Leslie * George Sawaya as Humbolt Uncredited cast from "The Cage" * Laurel Goodwin as J.M. Colt * Clegg Hoyt as Pitcairn * Anthony Jochim as a ''Columbia'' survivor #3 * Jon Lormer as Theodore Haskins * Edward Madden as the Enterprise geologist * Leonard Mudie as a ''Columbia'' survivor #2 * Meg Wyllie as The Keeper * Janos Prohaska as the anthropoid ape and humanoid bird Additional cast from remastered episode The following persons appear as Starbase 11 Starfleet personnel (extras on the matte painting): *Richard Barnett (on the mall) *Jimmy Berndt (on the mall) *Toni Pace Carstensen (on the mall) *James Holt (in an office window) *Nicki Kreitzman (in an office window) *David LaFountaine as Federation administrator (in an office window) *Denise Okuda as an operations division officer (on the mall) *Michael Okuda as a science division officer (on the mall) *Dave Rossi as a command division officer (on the mall) *Wendy Ruiz (in an office window) *Cliff Welsh (in an office window and on the mall) *Niel Wray as a science division officer (on the mall) References 2236; 2254; 2265; baffle plate; class F shuttlecraft; class M; Comsol, Robert L.; Commodore; delta radiation; duranium; Fleet Captain; General Order 7; J class starship; Hangar deck; Johansson, Helen; nitrogen; oxygen; Picasso; space sector; Starbase 11; Talos IV; Talos star group; Talosians External links * * The Menagerie, Part I at StarTrek.com |next= |lastair= |nextair= |lastair_remastered= |nextair_remastered= }} Menagerie, Part I, The de:Talos IV - Tabu, Teil I es:The Menagerie, Part I fr:The Menagerie, Part I nl:The Menagerie, Deel I sv:The Menagerie, del I